In the prior art, it is not directly measured which quantity of gas is supplied to an antechamber of an internal combustion engine by means of a gas supply device. The monitoring of a functional state of the gas supply device of an individual antechamber is therefore not possible. The same problem arises when an equalization of the quantity of gas, which is supplied to at least two antechambers of an internal combustion engine by means of assigned gas supply devices, is to be undertaken.